mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Aspect Antithesis Theories
Before You Read The reason for the creation of this page is because I wasn't able to find the comments section on the Aspect page to share my theories about the aspect antithesises, counterparts, grouping, foils, and et cetera. Feel free to edit the page, however, I'd love if you could give me a little warning before you do so, as I'd like to keep track of the changes. To start this adventure, I would like to introduce you to my "Grouping System" of aspects. Existence/Life - themed groups Many of you may have noticed that there's a lot of aspects that have to do with the concept of "existence" or "to be" and "to live/life". The currently known aspects related to life and existence are Space and Life . These may be called counterparts, since they both are essentially similar themes. While Space may relate to the volume/literal space an existent object occupies, or direct existence of the object, Life is more related to the spiritual lifeforce and existence of the soul. Nonexistence/Death - themed groups Similar to existence, nonexistence and death also has it's fair share of aspects. Time and Void . Time is about destruction, rot, and fading into nonexistence, and literal time, as in seconds, minutes, hours, days, etc. Void is the literal nonexistence. It's the nothing, it's the vacuum where nothing exists. Decision/Connection - themed groups Oh, these two's a doozy. Breath, Light, Heart, Mind, the two last ones also sorted into a different group, but later to that. Breath moves forward, it goes on and on, and it will push it's way through everything, even if it has to destroy whatever thing that stands in their way. Light is about fortune and the most fruititious path. Heart is about the impulsiveness and emotionality oftentimes tied to the organ, which gives impulsive, often not the best, choices. Mind is the intellectual effort and thorough thinking when you consider all the consequences, and choose which one is the best, most logical outcome for yourself or others. Body/Emotion - themed groups Blood, Heart, Mind, Rage. Blood is what is pumped through our veins, it can "boil with rage", "speed up" with emotions, and cool down with fear. Heart is the emotions, the impulsiveness, the energy to do something. mind is the logic, the intellect, the thought to consider something. Rage is the pure essence of emotions that send you into a breaking mess, a berserker mode that destroys everything in its way. Belief - themed groups Hope and Doom . Not only in the same group, but also antithesises to each other. I will touch upon that a little later, but to give you a better understanding, think of optimists (Hope) and pessimists (Doom). The Shoe Theory Each God Tier outfit's shoes seem to fit into a different aspect's color scheme, most likely the antithesis of said aspect. The exceptions so far are Feferi (and Meenah), Vriska, and Jake. I have already posted this theory on tumblr, but I think it's be easier to understand it here, now that I somewhat know what the fuck I'm doing. I will not count Gamzee as an exception, because his God Tier is fake. I am guessing that this was a misstake on Gamzee's behalf, because Cronus (another Bard) follows the Shoe Theory pattern. Breath and Light Breath strives to move forward and advance as quickly as possible, tackles their problems head-on and wants to move as quickly as possibly, often centered mostly about their own individual growth rather than others'. Which may be why people associate it as being the antithesis of Blood, though it makes little sense to me. Light, on the other hand, plays games when deciding, unsure which path will bring the most fortune, or which option will turn the events in their favor. It seems that some light players might base their decisions on other objects, such as Vriska contacting the magic 8-cue ball. John, I believe, can be a somewhat good example as the Heir of Breath. As Breath is also linked to The Breeze, it may come as no surprise that he is protected by it, but as far for the "pushing forward" part, I believe that his ascend into God Tier in the first place is a good example. Rose is also a good example of a Seer of Light, the foil to John, basically. She can see the luckiest path or option and choose it, as well as see the future consequences it will have. She also has looked into th magic 8-cue ball, if I am somewhat properly updated about the parts I haven't gotten to yet (as in, when she went grimdark). Time and Space Probably one of the most obvious pairs. Time is about destruction, rot, time travel and exploits, literal time, and maintaining the timelines. Space is quite obviously the opposite, mantaining the current timeline the Space player finds themselves in, to create a new universe for the winners to ascend to, and manipulate the literal space in their respective timelines. They are also the two aspects that make up the paradox space. As the Knight of Time, Dave can travel through time, reverse the destruction of an object by bringing it back to the time when it was still there, or even "create" an object by fast-forwarding to a special time when the object exists. As the Witch of Space, Jade can easily manipulate the Space aspect of the objects in her timeline, she has to breed the Genesis Frog, and, more importantly, maintains her timeline. Hope and Rage Light and Void It seems that someone wanted a speculation about the most common Antithesis-Theory. Light, as many know, is often associated with knowing, learning, luck, and fortune, and also literal light. I personally think that while Light is luck and fortune, and literal light, it has less to do with learning. Rose is a Seer, and a Seer's role is to understand their Aspect, as well as see the paths that their Aspect is associated with. As a Seer of LIght, Rose sees the most fortunate paths, or the paths which would bring the most luck to the players. By Seeing/Understanding Light/with Light, Rose might have "shone light" on secrets and mysteries of the game, and understand them/reveal them. Void in itself is secrets, mysteries, uncertainity, and nothingness. It is tied to the Horrorterrors, who are shrouded in mystery and "darkness". Roxy, as the Rogue of Void, steals Void for the benefit of others (the Matriorb), or Invites Theft of Void through her actions. She steals Void and with Void, the latter would make her able to obscure herself by making herself become "nothing", therefore utilizing Void to steal something with. She might also possibly make things disappear by stealing them with Void, similarly to how she's been stealing Void away from the objects (thus making them appear). While these two are possible Antithesises, I think it's more logical to pair the Void Aspect with Life ("void of life" phrase makes me kind of lean towards that theory). Light and Breath also sound alright, mostly since they kind of make think about photosynthesis when I think about them together. --PassiveTheorist Mind and Heart Blood and Breath Hope and Rage Life and Void Life is quite obviously the lifeforce, energy, and already-there existence. Life can heal, but it can't exaclty create like Space does - however, it can supply others with life, e.g. a Space player creates a "living body", but for it to be actually alive, a Life player would insert the soul/lifeforce into it. Void is the complete opposite of both Life and Space, as it is the complete and absolute nonexistence and death, from which nothing can save you from. As the Maid of Life, Jane was practically able to supply herself with endless amounts of lifeforce, energy, and healing properties, as well as put her soul back into her body after she "died". Roxy, as a Rogue of Void, steals the Void from objects, therefore giving them existence, or "life", if you'd rather use that. Heart and Mind There shouldn't be much to discuss here. I have already explained the aspects more thoroughly in the groups, so I'm going to get down to business and give you examples. Dirk, as the Prince of Heart, destroyed Heart and through/with Heart. This means that he destroyed the emotional and impulsiveness of himself, shown through his intellectual and blunt, socially awkward persona, rather than a bubbly, lively, deeply emotional person a different Heart player would most likely be. The "destroyed through Heart", however, might be a little bit more stealthy. His entire relationship with Jake, however, and the other Alpha kids, is basically him destroying them through his emotions. Jake though that he was too clingy, which stems from his emotional affection and love for Jake, two emotions/feelings most often associated with Heart. As the Seer of Mind, Terezi can "see" the decisions others would make and the consequences that followed. I haven't really had all that much insight into the whole Knight of Mind thing that Latula has going on, but my best guess with her is that she is very intellectual and insightful, but puts up the radgirl facade to blend in with the other players in her session. Hope and Doom Hahahahhhaa. yes.This is the only combination left for these two. As I mentioned before, Hope and Doom are quite obvious antithesises, most likely based on the optimist-pessimist spectrum. Hope is the belief of the best outcome, or believing that the best is going to happen. Doom is the belief of the worst outcome, or believing that the worst is going to happen. Literally an optimist (Hope) and a pessimist (Doom). As the Prince of Hope, Eridan destroyed Hope and destroyed with/through Hope. He believed that it's the best for them to give up and join Jack Noir, and hoped for the best case scenario of Jack sparing him because of this. He also destroyed the Matriorb, the last hope for the trolls to revive their race. As a Mage of Doom, Sollux has been tormented by the screams of the deceased from the Doomed Timelines, arguably the worst-case scenarios that could have happened in the game. Blood and Rage Last but not least, the one that creates bonds and the one that destroys bonds. There is a lot of speculation going about the Blood aspect, and I believe that the thought of it being related to the “blood brothers” idea is quite correct. Blood symbolizes creating or reinforcing new, old, severed, and broken bonds. As a Knight of Blood, Karkat was able to somewhat unify the trolls and humans to win their session. Though a better yet example would actually be the Signless. Kankri, while a Seer of Blood, hasn’t come close to realizing his powers in the pre-scrath timeline, but the Signless has perfectly fulfilled his role as a Seer of Blood, having visions of a world where every troll was bonded together without the hemospectrum, unifying the troll race and creating a happier place. he also had a lot of followers, which I believe might have stemmed from his Blood aspect. Rage, on the other hand, not as obvious as Blood, neither in what it does nor if it is Blood’s antithesis. And let me tell you about Rage. Rage can send you into a truly terrifying mental breakdown where you want to destroy everything in your path. If you get too angry you might do and say things that destroy the bonds between you and others, thus being Blood’s antonym. Gamzee, as the Bard of Rage, has destroyed through Rage (killing spree, severing his friendships with the other trolls, and needing Karkat to reinforce and create the bonds again by being a moirail), and destroyed Rage in himself (sopor pies). Blood creates bonds, Rage destroys them. Exceptions to the Shoe Theory Feferi is a Life player, a Witch of Life to be more exact. The fuchsia color is associated with the Heart aspect, which quite obviously ties up with her excessively kind personality for a high blooded troll, and might even tie in with her status as a fuchsia-blooded royal troll. The shoes, based on the characteristics of the player, might either be in the color of the antithesis of their aspect, or another aspect suitable for the player. Or at least, that’s the probable case with Feferi. When it comes to Meenah, she has similarly fuchsia boots, but that might represent her blood color more than anything else. Though, as the Thief of Life, with a slight sub-aspect (?) of Heart, she would be possibly able to use emotions to her advantage, or it may be tied to her determination to attack Lord English without thinking things through, like a Mind player (most like antithesis of Heart) would do - think before they actually act or do something, think about the consequences of their decision. Her wish of creating an army was also somehow impulsive, I guess (?), which is a trait I believe can be associated with the Heart aspect. Vriska’s orange/red boots quite obviously belong to the Light aspect. This actually ties in with her vision eight-fold and her ability to look into the magic 8-cue ball, from what I’ve got so far. It may also have been foreshadowing to the magic 8-ball exploding in her face, or something similar. Her dancestor, Aranea, has blue boots, which may mean that she doesn’t stray from the Shoe Theory. Jake’s orange shoes, on the contrary, seem to be more into the Light aspect color scheme territory. This may be because of his attraction to Aranea (?), or because he is basically the “light” of his session. It could be called some sort of a “sub-aspect”. Also, since Light aspect is somewhat associated with “doubious decision making” or something like that, you could say that the way he was trying to avoid talking with Dirk about the relationship, and then ignored Dirk completely, which later led to their breakup and later all that feels jam about how he regrets doing that (going don the less “fortunate” path), could possibly be related to this. It may have been “subverting/inverting” the “sub-aspect”, most likely Light. Like some “patterns” in Homestuck aren’t always followed, so it just might have been simple exceptions. However, I don’t at all think that these theories are 100% accurate, but they might hold some truth to them.